The Forbidden Angel
by Pastry Basis
Summary: It details the struggle between Anakin and Padmé and their blossoming love. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Looking Back On It

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 1:_

"_Looking Back On It"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Naboo –

**Around 2 a.m.**

'_I've hurt him,' _Padmé told herself repeatedly, '_I'm sure of it'. _The young senator had spent a day in the meadow, and a very awkward evening with her assigned bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker.

Sitting alone in the confines of her lakeside room, she peered as best she could to see the room that was adjacent to her own.

The room temporarily belonged to Anakin.

For the past hour, Padmé had been holding the old necklace that Anakin had made for her when they first met.

"_Are you an angel?" the young Skywalker asked the disguised queen._

"_What?" Padmé asked, caught off-guard._

"_An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them…." Anakin paused to look at her._

"…_They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."_

She shivered at the memory. At the time, it seemed to be just a childhood adoration. Not serious. But, he was different now…He had grown up.

Anakin had silently retreated to the emptiness of his room after their conversation in front of the fireplace, and Padmé Amidala was the source of his suffering.

Looking back on the day, the senator scolded herself repeatedly. _'Your giving him mixed signals,'_ she pondered. Wearing revealing and inappropriate clothing and flirting, then denying him for telling her his feelings.

Yet, she could not forget when they were still on Coruscant, her packing and Anakin looking at her with those eyes.

"_Please don't look at me like that,"_ she had told him.

She had then added how it made her 'uncomfortable'. He was staring feverishly at her, grinning. She had almost fainted, but, as her demeanor may be, she just got angry.

She could've stopped him from kissing her when they had arrived at the retreat. Why, in the gods names, she didn't, was beyond her.

Padmé longed to feel his hands softly rub against her arm and back. She had been intoxicated by the taste of his full, slow-moving lips…

_Stop,_ she told herself, flushing at the memory. Anakin was her friend, just her friend. What they had was not love, it was just a strictly professional relationship. However, she let her mind wander back to the picnic in the meadow earlier that day.

Perhaps it had just been the intoxicating spring air and the lulling sound of the waterfalls, but Padmé could not remember a time in which she had been so relaxed. When Anakin had playfully teased her about being hurt, then rolling in the grass together laughing, she had not considered the physicality in the moment. It wasn't until they had stopped, and Padmé was on top of Anakin, almost straddling him, that she had come to her senses.

After what seemed like the most blissful hours the young Jedi and senator had ever experienced, Padmé rolled off him, and made it her duty to hide her stricken with blush face with her palm. She hated to admit it to herself at the time, even now, but she had loved the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Padmé," Anakin said softly, about to usher for forgiveness.

She was lost for words and did not respond.

"I-I've missed you, and," he was starting to stammer from nervousness, he tried to remain his focus directly on her, but his face was even redder then hers.

"-Anakin," she said interrupting his speech bluntly, "It's getting late, we should go."

Padmé knew that she had to put a stop to Anakin pertaining a serious relationship between either of them. She knew that by interrupting him like that, just as he was about to confess, broke his heart. Saying them broke hers as well. Seeing the pain and rejection in his eyes was hard enough to endure without the added pain of having to say no to someone she cared about. Someone she knew deep down she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

**

* * *

**

Naboo –

**About 6 hours later**

Anakin was sitting nonchalantly on a stone bench outside Padmé's room. The days spent at the lake retreat already seemed like an ebullient dream, not quite real, as the young Senator packed her belongings to embark on the journey back to Coruscant.

Anakin had gotten word from his Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, that they had successfully captured the bounty hunter, all was well, and they may return to Coruscant. So, Anakin had awoken Padmé two hours ago, and instructed her to pack.

"_It's time to go,"_ _said the Padawan coldly as he softly shook __P__admé awake._

"_Hunh…" __P__admé moaned, as a strand of her curly brown hair fell over her eyes._

"_P__admé," Anakin was enthralled in the sound of her moan. He reached out and gently placed his hand on her cheek._

_The Senator's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to the feeling of his warm hand against her face._

_He got up and started to leave the room._

"_Wait…Anakin," she said as she sat up on her pillow, "I'm sorry…"_

_He looked at her, his eyes were full of the pain and rejection she had seen the day before._

_He said nothing, and left the room._

She peered out the window as Anakin stared off into the distance. Padmé sighed, and continued to pack her belongings when Anakin approached her, looking angered.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way," the Jedi-in-training told her.

'_No! It doesn't!'_ she thought.

"Yes, Anni, it does. You're training to become a Jedi, and I'm a senator. It would destroy us." Just saying those words, was destroying both Padmé and Anakin.

Anakin swallowed.

"My name is Anakin," he said bluntly. "-Not 'Anni'. 'Anni' makes me sound like a little kid. Like you said yourself, I'm a Jedi."

She was taken aback. She had always called him 'Anni'; the nickname was almost like a special bond they shared, something to familiarize the both of them together. Now it was shattered.

"Anakin…I'm sorr-"

"Yeah, whatever Padmé. I'm not a lowly slave anymore. Although since your so above me, shall I start addressing you as 'Your Highness'? Hell, what was I thinking? The council was right, all you politicians are all alike." As he finished, the look of disgust he held on his face, was convincing enough to Padmé that he was repulsed by her very being.

The way he had just talked to Padmé, made it seem like, at least to her, that her denial of the truth could never be forgiven. She sadly closed her suitcase and headed for the ship.

**

* * *

**

Refugee Ship–

**Later in the day**

Neither of them spoke to one another throughout the journey back to Coruscant. Anakin didn't even sit anywhere near her on the refugee flight.

Padmé had sadly noticed Anakin sitting next to a blond human girl, possibly a year younger then Anakin himself…She had even seen them kissing. As Padmé watched, she became overwhelmed with the possibility of crying. She quickly tossed out the thought as she ordered and drank a bottle of Nubian wine.

'_If Anakin hates me so much now,'_ she thought, _'I hate him too.'_

Even after convincing herself that she no longer liked, or even loved Anni, she still became immensely jealous after catching him sitting next to, and flirting with, different girls by the hour.

Once, she had even considered dumping the wine on all the girls that were sitting next to him, but she knew that it would've just added to his pride.

The last straw came when Anakin had walked directly in front of Padmé, holding the hips of two refugee girls. Padmé immediately sprang out of her seat, grabbed Anakin's shoulder, and slapped him hard across the cheek with her palm.

"You would be too frightened to tease a Senator, well I'm not afraid to hit a Jedi."

With that, she stomped off, leaving Anakin and the two incoherent women laughing at him.

Padmé had had enough.

She slammed the door to her room shut and had decided that Anakin was, by definition, a Galactic asshole.


	2. The Truth

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 2:_

"_Confessions"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

(Sorry about any confusion of this chapter being like 'Forbidden Longings'. This is the revised version. Please, no spamming.

**

* * *

**

**Refugee Ship- Minutes later**

Anakin stood bewildered as Padmé stomped away from him, barely able to choke back sobs.

It wasn't like that she had really physically injured him. Sure, she had hit him, and the mark on his face was there to prove it. It was more of an emotional blow; he was stunned that she had even hit him in the first place.

He glared at the two girls standing beside him, who were giggling at the Jedi that they had been so eager to flirt with, and also witnessed got hit by a Senator.

Anakin wasn't even angry with Padmé; he knew that he was to blame. It disgusted him that he had been so bent on causing her the pain he felt, when he adored her so deeply. Anakin was angry that she had denied him, throughout their time spent on the lake retreat, when it was apparent, even to him, that she had feelings for him. She denied the thought of loving him at all.

Anakin Skywalker loved Padmé Amidala and he had always loved her, from the very moment their eyes met. He wanted to spend the rest of his life beside her, completely loyal. Anakin loved the way she laughed, and the way her hair curled subtly across her cheeks.

So, he had been reveling in disgusted at the things he had said to her. What he had said led him to believe, that for her, it implicated that he no longer cared for her. Granted, it was probably for the best that she thought that. The fact that they would no longer have a 'relationship', but it was killing him.

* * *

After a minute or so, of trying to choke back the action of crying, Padmé heard a soft rasp on her door.

"Anakin, I swear to the gods, if it's you…" she scoffed.

"Padmé," Anakin said softly into the door, hoping that the Senator was listening. "I'm not going to apologize, Padmé." Anakin could almost feel her rolling her eyes, and consumed by a wave of pain.

"Then…go, please…Anakin…just go."

Silence.

"-Or should I not call you that, too?"

Anakin swallowed, trying his best to persevere with his 'speech.' "Because, Padmé, I would never be able to apologize enough."

Padmé Amidala placed her hand on the keypad, about to open the door and let Anakin inside.

"You don't deserve me. You deserve someone so…perfect that he would never, ever flaunt around you. I realize now that you and Obi-Wan were right…we can never be together. I'm so…so sorry, Padmé. Once we land on Coruscant, I'll rid you of my presence."

Anakin couldn't help but gulp down the pain he was feeling, resisting the urge to cry he added quietly, "You're my angel Padmé. Forever and always."

Padmé stood still, frozen in time.

"You're my angel Padmé. Forever and always."

He had said he could never apologize enough for what he had said, for what he had done, and now he felt horrible. The feeling was mutual.

After a lengthily silence, Anakin slid his hand sadly down her door and began to walk down the hall, towards his room. At that moment, Anakin heard the soft click of a password being entered into a keypad.

The door to Padmé's room slowly opened.

* * *

Padmé ran up to Anakin and jumped into his open arms.

"I'm so sorry," she cried into his chest.

"You don't have to apologize," Anakin said while gently wiping away her tears, "You did nothing wrong."

She shook her head and hugged him, "Yes, I did. I lied…I love you so much, Anakin, I've always loved you…I was just scared."

Anakin was taken aback.

"I love you too," he said softly into her ear.

"Anakin," Padmé whispered his name as he began kissing down her neck. Anakin picked her up, and carried her into her room, making sure to shut the door. He laid her gently down on her bed.

His kisses had taken on a sense of urgency, a desire that she felt in his hands and his mouth. Padmé arched her chest up to meet his tongue, allowing him to slide a hand under her. Anakin moaned as he kissed down her chest and this time, he continued to the swell of her breast. They both gasped as he took a taunt nipple into his mouth for the first time.

"Anakin…please, I need to be yours," Padmé mumbled. She had never felt like this before. She didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. All she could tell was she felt.

"Anakin," Padmé whispered into his ear pleasurably as he lightly nipped her neck.

"Oh Padmé…" he groaned, placing light and feathery kisses around her belly button.

"This is more then tonight," he continued, making sure that there wasn't an inch of her he hadn't touched or tasted. He kissed the sensitive area behind her knee.

"Uh-huh," she moaned, too captivated by Anakin's treatment of her body to talk.

He took her breath away as he caught her lips in his own, kissing her deeply.

"I can't be just your friend anymore…" He ran his hands up her thigh, enjoying her growing anticipation. He tried to take in all of her, with every passing moment.

Padmé gasped for air, as he moved his lips to feast at her neck.

She ripped his light tunic off and after what seemed like an eternity to her, she purged him of his shirt. Her hands sensually ran over his muscled and shaped abs.

She panted, as he began to remove her dress, which was soon a small puddle at her feet.

"You are everything to me, Padmé. I can't live without you," Anakin cooed into her ear as he reached for her breasts.

She squeaked into his kiss, as he squeezed and fondled the soft mounds of her womanly flesh.

Anakin gazed down at her beautiful, nearly naked form with awe. He let his right hand rest on her small waist as his other hand rubbed up and down her firm thighs. Padmé moaned in pleasure as he did so.

Padmé parted her legs and sat up, as she eagerly undid his belt, pulling his pants and underneath shorts down. She licked her lips, as his stiff, hardened… 'Light saber' sprang forth.

Padmé discarded the thought of mentioning why he was… 'The Chosen One,' as their eyes locked, never straying, as he slowly pulled her panties down. He smiled at her.

He settled between her legs, as their lips met once more, their tongues dueling for control. She grabbed his buttocks with both hands, and he thrust deep into her.

Her tiny whimpers of anticipation grew into cries of passion, his name rolling off her lips.

"Anakin!"

She raked her nails along his back, forever marking him as hers, as the both of them became lost in their love and passion. Padmé's back arched in an erotic bow and he held her hips, as he made love to her.

Anakin thrust with a newfound abandon, as he had to withdraw his hand from her hip and support his own upper body weight.

"Oh, gods…" She gasped, all through her body sparks were shooting off. He gasped; he felt he could continue all night.

An just maybe he could.


	3. The Arrangement

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 3:_

"_The Arrangement"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Coruscant, Chancellor's Office–**

**The Next Day**

"She won't be happy with this," Obi-Wan finally added, after attending a long meeting with the Chancellor and a few other of his Jedi Masters.

"Important, her happiness is not," Yoda said, turning to face Obi-Wan.

"I agree, Master Yoda. It is a crucial planetary system that the Republic cannot afford to lose to the Separatists," added the Chancellor, slowing rising out of his chair to face the Jedi. "I'm sure she will grow accustomed to his presence."

The group of Jedi followed the Chancellor cautiously with their eyes.

The group also rose to meet the Chancellor.

"So we hope," Master Windu said finally with regret.

**

* * *

**

**Refugee Ship-**

**The Next Morning**

Anakin awoke to the lulling sound of Padmé's breathing. He looked down to find his arm resting over Padmé's hip, and his other overlapping her stomach.

He smiled at the calmness in her face and the way her hair was in a mess on the pillow.

"Wake up," he said softly while leaning in to kiss her neck.

She slowly awoke, her eyes fluttering open, and turned her head slightly to meet her eyes with his. Anakin looked back at her, smiling.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked her innocently, trying his best to impersonate himself all those years ago. He kissed her neck once more. Padmé let out a small giggle.

"I love you so much…" she laid her head next to his on the almost pure white pillow.

Padmé ran her hand softly across his shirtless chest in an ebullient daze. Just as Anakin was starting to lean in and kiss her gently on the lips, the red buzzer above her closet buzzed, signaling that they were approaching Coruscant.

"Padmé, I have to go, the ship will land soon, and an attendant will check my room. It will be suspicious if I'm not there."

Anakin rose out of her bed and kissed Padmé's hand sweetly. "I love you."

She smiled back at him, absorbed in his voice and eyes. He made his way out of her room, making sure to pick up his tunic and his pants.

Padmé tried to take in what had just happened the night before. His confession had occurred so quickly. All the anger she had held within her had quickly dissipated in their lovemaking. She was glad.

The night had been theirs.

'_What will happen once we land on Coruscant?' _She asked herself; fully aware she could not live without him. They would have to keep their love a secret. She had warned of this,

_"It would destroy us…"_

She shook the memory out of her mind.

'_I love him, and he loves me. It will all work out,' _she thought trying to reassure herself, as she calmly gazed out the ship window to see a bustling Coruscant underneath her.

* * *

The old, rusty refugee ship slowly descended on the landing pad in the outskirts of Coruscant. A flock of people surrounded the area, eagerly awaiting the return of their senator.

The sudden disappearance of the Nubian Senator had brought unrest in the Galactic Senate, for her fiery personality and her quick wit was sorely missed.

For the time being, she had been replaced with the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, which in any case, would emminate a feeling of uneasiness.

The crowd cheered as the Senator walked of the ship, followed by her Jedi protector who was looking for his master.

The pair passed through the crowd, and entered a transport that would escort them to the temple.

"We can't talk about anything that happened, Anakin," Padmé told her ex-bodyguard, looking deep into his eyes.

"I know," Anakin told her reassuringly, "I'll visit your apartment whenever I can."

She sighed, knowing that keeping their secret would equal a large amount of work on both of their sides, but she couldn't live without him.

"Alright."

* * *

The transport finally pulled into the terrace, which led directly to the Chancellor's office.

Anakin helped Padmé out of her seat and walked behind her she descended the steps and entered the room.

"Senator, welcome back," The Chancellor greeted Padmé while nodding pleasantly. "Ah, young Skywalker. I'm sure the trip back was pleasant?"

_You have no idea, _Padmé told herself.

"Adequate, I suppose," Anakin answered the Chancellor, trying not to look at Padmé while he spoke.

"I am glad to have you both arrive safely. The council and I have met for a very important issue, Senator."

This intrigued Padmé, and she quickly turned her head to meet the Chancellor.

"As you know, many planets have already left the Republic. One planet is on the verge of turning to the Separatists, Anaxes. The Republic cannot afford to lose this core planet, Miss Amidala. The planet's Senator is a man with whom you may be familiar with," The Chancellor smiled at Padmé, whose face was dead serious.

"-Paolo Vann, Of Naboo. You attended school together, if I am correct. His planet is essential for the republic. Sacrifices must be made, Senator. The Jedi and I have come an agreement,"

Anakin could read the Chancellor's thoughts, his heart lurched, and he was barely able to breathe.

"-You will be wed within the month. Arrangements have been made. "

Padmé's was stone cold, unmoving.

"You must compromise, Senator. I am assured you will grow accustomed to his presence…"

"Furthermore…" Palatine started, but Anakin had to rush out behind Padmé because her eyelids had begun to flutter, and she had proceeded to faint.


	4. Cry Me A River

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 4:_

_"Cry me a River__"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Medical Department-**

**Coruscant-**

**Half An Hour Later-**

"Her condition is improving, sir,"

The droid said to Anakin as it exited Padmé Amidala's room. It started to speak in monotone again, "Her blood pressure is rising back to normal levels, and her heart rate is normal. She will awake soon."

"Thank you for your assistance," Anakin nodded at the droid and got up to face Padmé's bed.

* * *

Her sighed and placed his hands on her bedside table, frustrated.

It was enough to wake the Senator, and she reluctantly awoke to the truth of what had occurred hours earlier.

"They can't do this to me…to us, Anakin," She motioned to him and rested her hand on his arm.

He looked at her, his eyes full of sadness and his voice was tinged with exasperation.

"Yes…Padmé, they can. The Jedi Council and the Chancellor have already agreed. They won't change their mind."

She was repulsed by the thought of marrying Paolo. Yes, she had a slight affection for him back when she was still in school, but things had changed. She loved Anakin.

"I'm not marrying him, Anni! I can't bear the thought of living without you! They can't make me!"

"Padmé," Anakin turned to face her, scowling, trying his best not to break down. "The Chancellor has ordered it. It's already on record and in the press, people are talking and they already know. We can't change what has already been done."

She wanted to scream that she didn't care what 'the people' thought; for once she should care about what _she_ wanted.

Apparently have read her mind, Anakin showed a small smile. "Interesting thought for a _Senator _to have, eh?"

"Just be quiet Anakin," Padmé grew angry, "You obviously don't think this as such a big deal."

She could see Anakin's shoulders grow tense and his body grew rigid.

His head tilted slightly, just enough so he could see her over his shoulder. His eyes were full of pain, and hate for what was going on.

"This is killing me, Padmé. It's ripping me apart. I've been assigned to be both yours and Paolo's bodyguard. I get to watch you with him…"

Anakin paused, choking back tears. "I get to watch him love you. And I won't be able to do or say anything without risking it all. You know how that makes me feel?!"

Padmé swallowed and couldn't make herself look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sure you knew of this…" Anakin muttered.

"The Senate debated it, and you got daily contacts with Jar Jar. And…I thought…" He couldn't force himself to continue.

"I didn't know anything! I don't know how you could even say that! Anakin I love you!" She couldn't contain it anymore. The tears welled up in her eyes and she gushed out sadness. Anakin did not answer and he proceeded to the door of her room.

"Get dressed, Milady. We leave soon."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT! **

**I COULDN'T THINK OF ALOT FOR THEM TO SAY!**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *


	5. Acquaintances

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 5: _"_Acquaintances"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chancellor's Office-**

**Half An Hour Later**

Anakin had stormed into Palpatine's office, looking quite troubled.

Obi-Wan had noted that his face had changed, his eyes no longer holding a certain spark like they used to. It would have seemed as though he hadn't caught sight of his Padawan for a long period of time, because he seemed even skinner then when he brought the Senator to the medical department.

In fact, he looked quite _dead._

"I take it she's awake then, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to figure out why his apprentice was so upset.

"Yes, master. She's quite angry. She's refusing to marry him," Anakin answered his master, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Just as Obi-Wan was going to respond to his Padawan, the Chancellor interrupted,

"Unfortunately, it is not her choice to be made. It's what's best for the republic, she'll grow to understand that."

Anakin turned, and nodded to Palpatine who was trying his best to convince the party in the room that he actually cared for what the Senator from Naboo thought.

"In fact, I arranged for her to meet him here. You should get acquainted with him, Anakin," the Chancellor smiled once more at Anakin, whose face was trying to hide the disgust he was feeling for having to meet Padmé's future husband.

"-After all, you will be in charge of his security."

Obi-Wan glanced over to see Anakin, jaw tight, and his fists were clenched when Palpatine started to converse about Paolo Vann.

'_Why isn't he happy to be given such a high assignment?_'

Obi-Wan pondered. Then he remembered, '_He has feelings for her. He can't stand the thought of her being with someone else…. And He gets to watch.'_

"Actually, your excellency. I do not think that young Skywalker is ready for such a high assignment."

Anakin resisted the urge to hit his master. Whether or not he would be happy about what's going on, he was strong enough for measly protection.

"Why would you say that, Master Kenobi? I am sure Skywalker can handle the task," The Chancellor asked, puzzled at Obi-Wan's reaction to his orders.

"I will guard the Senator, It is too much of a task to watch to separate people at the same time, Chancellor. He is not all-powerful."

Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan, who was obviously ignoring looking at his Padawan.

Palpatine accepted the thought for a moment, and pondered on it.

"Yes, Jedi Master Kenobi. I agree, when Paolo arrives, we shall meet him in the Hanger bay, and Padmé, Anakin, and you, Obi-Wan, will depart for Anaxes."

**

* * *

**

**Medical Department-**

**Same Time-**

Padmé had had the time to fully absorb the situation around her, and she wanted to wring the Chancellor's wrinkled, old neck.

Curling herself up on the bed and then lying on her side, her small body huddled in the center of the mattress as she cried, Padmé wanted nothing more than to be Anakin, whatever the Senate, Jedi, or Palpatine said.

Now this had to happen. A droid had brought in a recent copy of the _Coruscant Inquirer, _and her name and face was plastered across its cover, halved by that of Paolo's.

"**NUBIAN SENATOR ENGAGED TO ANAXIEN SENATOR, ANAXES PLACE IN THE REPUBLIC SUSTAINED."**

Padmé crumpled up the newspaper in disgust.

She tried her best to remember what Paolo Vann looked like.

Her memory allowed her to recall that he had soft, black curly hair, coupled with dark brown eyes.

She couldn't remember if he had been humorous, charming, or dull. Only, his face was plastered in the depths of her mind.

"I'm sorry to bother you, milady," Dorme entered her room cautiously, for she had been in the room when the news was given to Padmé, "but I'm supposed to escort you to the hanger bay."

"Oh, Dorme. Yes, of course…" Padmé mumbled in response. She was not eager to marry Paolo, or see the look on Anakin's face again.

**

* * *

**

**Hanger Bay-**

**An Hour later-**

"Where is she?" Palpatine asked Obi-Wan, who didn't know the answer.

"I am not sure, your excellency. I'm sure she is on her way."

Anakin kicked the carpet in a sense of anticipation, muddled with dread.

He wanted to kill Paolo. He really did.

Just as Anakin was going to complain to his master, Padmé entered silently from the hallway.

She felt Anakin's eyes burning through her, and she tried her best to ignore his stare.

Padmé sighed. She was tired of such formal Senatorial outfits; she longed to simply wear a dress, not an outfit mingled with an obnoxious hairstyle that weighed her down.

But it was her hope, that the more formal she looked, the more Paolo would be disgusted, and less likely to wish to proceed with their marriage.

She was wrong.

Their sat Paolo, smiling at her, his face the way she had remembered, and his curly locks falling over his ears.

He was handsome, but he was no Anakin.

"Padmé," he said to her rising, and chuckling a bit from happiness.

"It's so good to see you!" He ran over to her, and very informally, gave her a bear hug.

Anakin wanted to throw up.

He watched as she pretended to be happy to see Paolo, smiling and laughing at his small joke that Anakin could not hear.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Paolo!"

Padmé saw how Anakin reacted to this, with his angry scowl at the back of her fiancé's head.

"We should leave, Padmé. It is growing dark outside. We can talk on the ship."

Paolo wrapped his hand around hers and quietly made his way for their transport back to Anaxes.


	6. Arrival On Anaxes

****

STAR WARS FAN FICTION:

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 6:_

"_Arrival On Anaxes"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Anaxes Royal Transport Ship-**

**Seconds After Take Off-**

"Yes, so, that's why I became a Senator instead of an artist," Paolo finished his story, completely oblivious to the fact that no one really cared but Padmé, who was trying her best to be friendly to her old friend/fiancé.

"Really, Paolo? How intriguing…" She faked a smile and tilted her heads towards Anakin who was dully looking out of the mirror, seemingly speculating on the past. "Don't you think so, Anakin?"

He was startled out of his daze by the sound of his voice, and he turned to look at her, then Paolo.

"Uh, yeah. It's really something."

Paolo, still oblivious, smiled at the emotionally dead Jedi and said, "Your name is Anakin Skywalker, correct?"

Anakin frowned at the floor the looked up scowling at Paolo,

"Yeah, that's me…"

"I've been told that you are my new bodyguard for the time being," said Paolo, clearly observing the Jedi's face.

"That's my assignment," Anakin muttered back, finally looking up to gaze at Padmé, then back at Paolo. "I wish you two the best."

Paolo smiled at Padmé and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Thank you Jedi Master Skywalker."

Padmé frowned. "Oh, Anakin isn't a Jedi yet," she said quietly, but with defiance, "he's still a Padawan learner." She looked at Paolo when she said this, speaking to assert her knowledge to her fiancé, and to clearly annoy Anakin further.

"Ah, Is that so?" Paolo frowned, looking at Anakin once more. "I'm not sure I wish to leave my security at the hands of a…of a _trainee." _Paolo chuckled, but his face grew dead serious.

"Maybe it would be best if young Skywalker overlooked you, my love," Paolo said, while smiling at Padmé, who was disgusted at how he given her a nickname.

Anakin was enraged. He wanted jump out of his luxury seat and impale Paolo with his light saber.

He could already picture the sight of his throat slashed, but no blood leaving the wound, for his light saber had burned the tips of the blood vessels.

"Whatever you wish, sir," Anakin could do nothing but agree.

Obi-Wan was watching him attentively, making sure he stayed in his place He sensed the obvious anger and hatred in his Padawan. Obi-Wan regretted leaving the capital without having Anakin talk with Master Yoda.

Just as the tension in the shuttle was becoming quite palpable, the ships attendant entered their room.

"Excuse me, Senator Vann. The ship is currently landing in Anaxes."

* * *

Both Anakin and Padmé were surprised on just how much the capital of Anaxes looked like Coruscant.

With it's busy underbelly streets, filled with bars and casinos, factories on the outskirts and a huge number of ships flying above.

Padmé sighed. Being a Senator's wife meant staying put, doing more work on the home planet then the Senator ever did. She missed Naboo, the lulling sound of the waterfalls and its intoxicating spring air. She would be breathing in speeder fumes for the rest of her life.

Anakin got up slowly, not eager at all to witness the preparations the must be made before a real wedding can actually take place.

He reveled in the thought of having to help Padmé pick dresses, choose the food, and watch them share their first dance.

The wedding kiss.

He would have to watch them kiss, and pretend to be happy about it.

As everyone was leaving the ship, Anakin quickly turned to Paolo and said with his hand over his mouth, looking as if he would throw up, "Excuse me…I must leave, I'll be right there."

Padmé watched with a concerned, pained look in her eyes as he turned an unfamiliar corner, into the unseen darkness.

"I'm sorry, Senator Vann. Anakin has not been feeling well of late," Obi-Wan lied.

Paolo chuckled, "And yet another reason why he shouldn't be _my _bodyguard!"

The Senators attendants laughed dryly, not thinking that the joke was funny at all.

It was their job to please him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Anakin pounded the concrete building with his fist, he would've used his light saber, but the whole building might have fallen.

"Fuck him! Fuck this stupid Jedi Life!!!"

He force squeezed a trashcan until its contents exploded.

He let out an enraged, pain soaked scream.

He felt a drop of rain hit his forehead.

He continued to swear and destroy the area around him.

The drizzle quickly transformed into a shower and it soaked Anakin Skywalker to the bone.

The rain melted away his emotions, love, and his tears blended with the water droplets.


	7. Caught On Tape

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 7:_

"_Caught On Tape"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Corscucant-**

**Evening-**

**Whereabouts unknown-**

"Master, sorry to interrupt you," Count Dooku bowed gracefully as he slowly entered the veranda, looking at his master's back.

"Is everything going to plan?" The Dark Lord whispered coldly. He turned slowly around scowled at his elderly apprentice.

The area around them quickly grew cold, without words.

"I do not wish to be disappointed again."

"Yes, Master. Everything is proceeding nicely," Count Dooku said, nodding slowly at his master.

Even though the Count was at least sixty in age, he was still terrified at the sight of his master. In fact, Count Dooku had had the misfortune of upsetting his master before, that's how the Count lost his arm.

In a fit of rage, his master had used Sith Lightning, and shocked his right arm with such ferocity that the nerves and muscles in his arm no longer functioned. Count Dooku was adjusting to his prosthetic arm nicely.

"Good. See to it that it continues with such good progress," The Dark Lord, turned and scowled at Count Dooku.

"Leave me."

"As you wish…my master."

The Count bowed once more, and slinked back into the darkness of the compound.

The Sith Lord was caught up in thought. For some reason, he could sense the presence of the young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, all the way from Coruscant.

He was overwhelmed.

"Such power…. Such great power."

If there was one thing he knew, it was that this strong Force connection happening within the boy was powerful. He smiled, a dark, condescending smile.

This power was greater then that of his current apprentice, the former Jedi Count Dooku. His apprentice was getting old.

Not just so in his companionship, but in his mortality. He needed new, fresh strength. Such strength, he thought, could not be achieved by the means of Count Dooku.

_I am growing to weak for this body,_ the Dark Lord thought.

Such strength could not be achieved by that of his own decrepit, weak body.

He needed someone new.

Fast.

**

* * *

**

**Anaxes-**

**Alley-**

**Same time-**

Anakin groaned.

He resented the fact that he would have to catch up with Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Paolo.

"One day, Paolo. You'll get it." Anakin punched the wall once more, wiped the rain off his cheek, and headed off after the group.

Unbeknownst to the resentful Padawan, there had been a security camera placed in the alley, and it had fully captured the extent of Anakin's rage.

In fact, the hologram of Anakin was already being beamed to the Senatorial Office.

**

* * *

****Anaxes-**

**Senator Vann's Apartment Complex-**

**30 minutes later-**

One of Padmé's newfound assistances greeted him kindly. "Ah! Padawan Skywalker! Pleased to see you back so soon!" She smiled at him. "You are feeling better now, I presume?"

Anakin tried his best to convince her that he was, in fact all right. "Yes, I am. I just needed some fresh air."

"Wow! Well, I didn't know that there was such an abundance of fresh air on our planet. I should find myself some!" She chuckled at her own measly attempt at a joke.

"Yes, well. You won't find any on Coruscant either."

She laughed once more, and was annoying Anakin with each giggle. He was in desperate need to be in Padmé's presence.

"Can you tell me where I might find Padmé?" Anakin asked, inquisitively.

"Ah, yes. She has been escorted to her new apartment complex. If you just make a left up there…" the assistant pointed.

"That will be all," Anakin said, as he jogged up the stairs to talk with Padmé.

He wanted to know what she felt about her new fiancé.


	8. Conversations

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 8:_

"_Conversations"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

"_**A Jedi Shall Not Know Hatred, nor Anger . . . Nor Love."**_

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Anaxes-**

**Obi-Wan's room-**

**Same time-**

"Hello, Master Kenobi," the hologram of Yoda appeared quietly in the Jedi's room.

"Ah, Master Yoda. I've been meaning to talk with you abo-"

"About Anakin?" Yoda interrupted subtly. "Sensed his frustrations, I have."

Obi-Wan nodded; a little shaken that Anakin's aura was so powerful. Then again, this is Master Yoda who sensed it.

"He's been so angry of late," he approached the hologram of Yoda, who was listening inquisitively.

Yoda sighed, and nodded that he agreed. "Much anger is being withheld in young Skywalker. Hate, pain…. love, I have sensed."

"Love?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Do you know with whom he is in love with?" Obi-Wan asked, to confirm his suspicions.

"Tell whom, I cannot," Yoda frowned, silently scolding himself that he could not be of more assistance. "Break this attachment, you should."

"Yes, Master. I have my own suspicion of who Anakin has fallen for."

**

* * *

****Anaxes-**

**Same Time-**

**Padmé Amidala's Apartment Complex-**

"Padmé? Are you there?" Anakin whispered into the door, while knocking slowly.

He heard the click of the lock being retracted and the turning of the knob.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked.

She tried her best to looked puzzled at him, but her eyes said it all. They were darker, the areas underneath her eyes were red from crying, and when she looked at him, she didn't just look. She yearned.

"Why are you here?" She asked, covering her new silk nightgown with her robe. They had both been gifts from Paolo.

"You know why, Padmé," Anakin said bluntly, not hesitating.

"Maybe you should come in, Anni," She smiled lightly and slowly opened the door.

Anakin waited for his outburst, until he heard her close the door behind him.

"You're marrying him. You're fucking marrying him," He yelled at her.

Padmé stood stunned. She had never heard Anakin swear, especially at her. He scowled at her in a fit of passion and rage.

"I can't believe you, Padmé."

"Anakin, what choice do I have?! We're already here…it's too late to change anything. Like you said, we cannot change what has already been done." Padmé shot his scowl right back at him.

"Paolo doesn't appreciate you," Anakin started at her and she moved away, randomly walking around the room, away from Anakin. "He really doesn't. Did you hear him? He said that he wouldn't have a 'sick' trainee, so he assigns me to guard you instead!" He raised his voice even further.

Padmé turned to face him, expecting to see a smug look of victory spread across his face. She was wrong; his face was displaying pure agony and anger.

"At least he cares, Anakin. _He's _taking this relationship serious," she lectured.

"And you actually believe that?! You're just his plaything, a toy to achieve personal gain!" He paused to look deeply at her, "You're not his wife, Padmé, you're his whore."

He nodded at her, tears of rage welling up in the corners of his eyes.

The Senator did not know whether she should be angry, or touched that Anakin cared so deeply.

"Anakin…we, can't…." Padmé mumbled, her heart ached to feel loved by Anakin, and she so desperately longed to feel Anakin's soft touch upon her skin.

"Padmé, we can. I can't live without you…"

Anakin approached Padmé slowly, as she was caught up in his gaze, and in his voice. He longed to have her again.

Just as Anakin was about to start kissing her neck, a rasp emitted from the other side of the door.

"Lady Amidala. Dinner is ready."

Anakin couldn't help but emit some vulgar language, as Padmé pushed him back with her hand.

"I'll be right there. Thank you."

He frowned at her, in obvious disappointment.

"Anni, you should go…" She whispered after a long pause. Padmé was disappointed as well.

Anakin frowned, sighed, and walked to the door slowly.

"Have a pleasant evening, Senator."


	9. Unwanted Bonds

**STAR WARS FAN FICTION:**

"_The Forbidden Angel"_

By: Kinsey Douglas a.k.a. 'Pastry Basis'

_Chapter 9:_

"_Unwanted Bonds"_

NOTE TO READERS:

The events in this story are occurring during Attack Of The Clones

Instead of going off to find his mother, Anakin and Padmé head back to Coruscant once the bounty hunter has been captured.

I recommend watching/having a basic understanding of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones

All characters belong to GEORGE LUCAS

"_**A Jedi Shall Not Know Hatred, nor Anger . . . Nor Love."**_

This is my first fan fiction, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Padmé Amidala's Apartment Complex-**

**In the Minutes That Follow-**

Senator Padmé had never lusted for something as much as she did after Anakin had departed from her room.

Never.

She needed to feel his touch, and his icy blue eyes pierce hers. Padmé felt her stomach lurch at the thought of living without him. The fact that she might have to was becoming more and more apparent with each second she spent on the dreaded planet.

It was, as the case may be, her duty to live and to love Paolo.

The Republic needed her.

But, at that very second, she wanted the whole galaxy to screw off, and let her be with Anakin.

Their whole journey to the lake retreat, and then to Anaxes, made pretending oh so difficult. As a matter of fact, it had never been easy.

Pretending that the young Anakin Skywalker was just an old friend, a trusted ally. Acting as though she felt nothing. Pretending that his very voice didn't make her stomach flip, shooting euphoria throughout her entire being, and the way his eyes pierced through hers, full of love and compassion.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala knew that Jedi were not supposed to love.

Especially not with Senators.

She yearned to feel his firm body pressed against hers, his hands run through her hair as his icy blue eyes gazed at her and spoke the words "I love you," as his softly caressed her cheek.

The Senator bit her knuckle to stop herself from sprawling on the floor and crying her eyes out, when she heard a rasp on the door.

"Padmé," the voice said, and Padmé easily deciphered that it came from a male. She got up, hoping that when she opened the door, the face of the man would be Anakin's. But, to her disappointment, it was Paolo Vann.

She sighed, trying her best to not look upset. "Oh, Paolo."

Paolo nodded, looking anxious. "May I come in?"

Padmé stepped out of the way, as Paolo slowly stepped into her apartment.

He chuckled to himself. "I had this apartment built especially for you, yet I myself have never even been inside."

She flinched, not sure whether to chuckle along or not answer at all. "Is there something you need, Paolo?"

He lowered his head, so that she couldn't see his face, only his dark locks of curly hair.

"You tempt me much too often, Senator."

Trying her best not look disgusted, Padmé slowly put on a robe to cover herself. "Paolo, what are you talking about?"

He turned to face her, his eyes dead serious, full of anger and lust. "I want you."

She swallowed. Padmé had not thought of this. It was foolish of her not to think that it would happen sometime. That one day his lust would become overpowering, and he would have to take by force, if it was necessary. She mentally slapped herself, as he made his move toward her.

Paolo looked deep into her eyes, just as he had so many times before that instantly made girls swoon. But, Padmé Amidala was different.

"I…" She stuttered, her voice emanated the fear, disgust, and anxiety she was feeling at that very moment.

"Padmé," he was close now, too close for comfort.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but realize that his words did not shock her. She felt she had almost known from what he wanted from the moment she had seen him come through that door. But knowing did nothing to quell the cold, violent terror that mounted over her, and it could not stop her from uttering a small cry.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured to her. One smooth hand came up to clumsily caress her shoulder, like a friend, like a lover. It stayed there, trailing over her skin, as he moved to stand behind her. "Don't be afraid."

"I know you must be nervous, my darling," He gently kissed her neck. She shivered.

"What, being so pure…" Again her kissed her. "So…untouched." This unnerved the Senator even more; the feeling of his lips against her skin repulsed her. It wasn't because he was bad at it, no, he was skilled.

It was more the fact that Anakin had done the same, and when he did it, it felt…so _right. _

She knew that she could not deny him, for she was his fiancé, and it was natural. Padmé knew to keep her true feeling hidden. She swallowed the idea of elbowing him in the gut.

"I must have you, now, Padmé." He growled into her ear, as he brought his hands down to her hips and pulled her against his body. "Take off your clothes."

**

* * *

**

**Senatorial Commons-**

**Later-**

Anakin tried his best to focus on his meditations, not at the ideas entangled in his brain of things he wanted to do Padmé. His very blood boiled once more at the thought of Paolo touching her, having her, making her as his own. Anakin gritted his teeth.

He felt hopeless, homeless, and unwanted. Though he knew that Padmé wanted him, that she loved him. But a physical bond was not all that was needed. They wanted each other wholly. And forevermore.

"Ah, Anakin, there you are," Obi-Wan said as he walked up behind his meditating Padawan.

Anakin muttered to himself, angry that he had not sensed his master's appearance, but the thought of Padmé distracted him so easily.

"Do you have a request, Master?"

Obi-Wan frowned, not wanting to say what was needed.

"Actually, yes, Anakin, I do."

The Padawan opened one eye, intrigued. "An assignment?"

Master Kenobi sighed, "Yes. Specifically, you must return to Coruscant immediately."

Anakin flinched, as the details took a moment to sink in. "What for?" he asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"To be as far away from the Senator as possible," came a blunt response.

"I shall not!" Anakin growled. He stood up and glared at his Master.

"Anakin! This attachment you have with the Senator is _forbidden!_" Obi-Wan said loudly, glaring back at his Padawan.

"You think that I have not noticed, Anakin?! The whole council knows of it! You are dealing with expulsion from the Jedi Order!"

Anakin frowned, as his anger resided, replaced with an empty chuckle. "So be it."


End file.
